The Dark Day of a Forgotten Girl
“''Write what should not be forgotten.” --Isabel Allende (opening quote) "''War is a severe doctor; but it sometimes heals grievances." --Edward Counsel (ending quote) The Dark Day of a Forgotten Girl is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, after Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the entire of both the New Central Powers and the Beleninsk Pact wouldn't no longer invade the worlds, Su Ji-Hoon seeing the casualties and losses from USRAC War caused Ruby Rose has been forgetten and cursed by the everyone. Even caused the other members of Grand Alliance with even capitalism become her archenemies due to the Anti-Rubyism and the capitalists being jealous at her, especially Team Magic School Bus got suffered from their flashback after they fear her sins in Australia and Rubyism with have their neutral morales. However, Su Ji-Hoon will tells his story to his villagers about the curse of Ruby Rose since USRAC War when he is in his home. Transcript After experiencing USRAC War, I come home to see my family,my villagers. The New Central Powers and the Beleninsk Pact, now they are no longer to invade the worlds anymore. I can enjoy a peaceful life in my village, Gyeongyeong. Behind our peaceful, we and Grand Alliance are very affected from Rubyism and Anti-Rubyism,which both of ideologies traumatized us and making our painful in casualties and losses of USRAC War. To Ruby Rose,now she has become a forgotten girl since everyone become her archenemies,especially Grand Alliance and our allies who help her to become against her after her sins but except United Nations due to find way to cure her. So many peoples are not welcome her,Anti-Rubyists even welcome her by kill her. But mostly South Vietnam, now they against us because of Rubyist Problem that it will be shame and dishonor to her. They are worse than the Soviets in USRAC War when they spreading more Anti-Rubyism and more brutal kills than the Soviets. And what if she didn't torture the Soviet V.I.P or one of our prisoners in Australia, will it happened ? It will be the past question to anyone,Australians and the entire of Remnant. The Grand Alliance,now they were being burdened into affecting from bad morales by facted her torture caused the deadlier war, so that they become against her later. The Anti-Rubyist riots and Anti-Rubyist protests will haunting some countries which failed against Rubyism. The UN are find out about and solve Rubyist Problem,which they can make Remnant and other worlds shouldn't against her. I feels not good to her,the Anti-Rubyism will be strike back that it not only affected New Central Powers and Beleninsk Pact since USRAC War, it even make capitalists being jealous at her that capitalism become Rubyism's enemy ideology like the United States invade Vale later. It will be the worst nightmare of Team RWBY that many archenemies against them,make my village have our fate about Ruby Rose. Cinder Fall will be proud of this happen since her death. Also,she is one of team RWBY's archenemies before their archenemies will rise up to against them,not thanks to her. Just because of torture the Soviet V.I.P, Ruby Rose has been defeated and hated into a forgotten girl, thanks to the Anti-Rubyism - the savage power ideology make the strongest invaders of USRAC War become very stronger than the entire of Grand Alliance, the victory of her haters and the sorrow of her team. And even caused other worlds feared and blamed her as the one who left them and our allies into great danger and bad morale later. That is why United Nations don't like the signs of Ruby Rose's nightmare that they are warning to any non-Rubyists and the others about the 4 kingdoms of Remnant will being weak and ruined or the Anti-Rubyist inhuman of Remnant peoples will put Team RWBY into hell like medieval era. But the United Nations will find ways to make their new humanitarians in Remnant but they must careful to against the Anti-Rubyism,just before Ruby Rose's sins of torturing Soviet V.I.P will be removed. Though I want to cure her from Anti-Rubyism or being called as Rubyist, I have meet my family and my villagers that they are not Rubyists,same as non-Rubyists. Despite being called as a Rubyist, I don't want my homeland,my supreme commander and my president against me,which the fate of Ruby Rose will be opened by the mankinds. The World,Remnant,Sequin Land,Inkwell Isle and other worlds have many suffered from Rubyism and Anti-Rubyism. And they will turning on Ruby Rose nowadays. Therefore,I must prove Ruby Rose's heroism to everyone with United Nations,not support Anti-Rubyism. The dark age of Ruby Rose's nightmare will begin that make me have my nightmare but I still hope the UN will help and cure her,which she won't be cursed and don't torture the Soviet V.I.P who USRAC protected later. Trivia Category:Chapters Category:Real World